Heather's Thoughts
by supernaturallylost
Summary: Jericho Ever wonder what runs through Heather's mind during the shows episode.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I love this show and I've quickly become a Jake Heather shipper. This is set during the pilot and as the title suggests its Heathers thoughts all the lines in Italics are from the episode.

Disclaimer: Not mine if it was Jake and Emily never would have had a thing and him and Heather would kiss already. I also don't own Ole' McDonald, and the names Tony and Dave are totally made up.

Heather's Thoughts

"_We finally found a garage that can fix it_. _We had to take a detour."_ I told the principal at the grade school were I teach. 'The kids don't mind the detour.' I thought as I half listened to the group sang Ole' McDonald. "_We'll be back in an hour Ms Mache."_ I added suddenly there was static on the line. _"Ms. Mache?"_ I asked._ "Hello?" '_Must be a dead zone.' I thought.

About five minutes later the kids started chattering about a deer that was running along the side of the road. "That's weird, I wonder if it's hurt.' I thought as I stepped to the window to look that's when I saw the reddish orange looking mushroom shaped cloud off to the west. Suddenly the bus crashed.

The pain in my leg told me it was probably broke. I called to the driver Dave, but he wasn't moving at all so I knew he was either unconscious or dead. I hated the decision I made then, but it was the only thing that I could do to protect the kids and get help. I had to send two of the kids for help they needed to get back to town and I couldn't drive the bus.

"Julie, Lucas." I called. "Here." They called and came to stand in front of me. "I need you two to go for help. You'll be fine I promise. I can't do this or I would so I need you two to be brave and do this for me. Can you do that?" I asked. "Yes." They answered as I handed Lucas a flashlight. They headed of the bus. 'God keep them safe and lead them to help.' I thought silently.

Half an hour later they returned with a very handsome rescuer. A good looking guy with dark hair opened the door and immediately checked on the driver. _"Is he alive?" _I asked and then he turned and looked at me. That's when I saw the blood running down his cheek.

'Our rescuer doesn't look much better than we do.' I thought. "_Yeah. You okay?" _He asked with gentle blue eyes._ "Yeah. I think my leg is broken." _I answered._ "Can you feel your toes?" _He asked._ "Yeah."_ I answered as he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around my leg.

_ "Don't worry about me. Worry about them." _I told him referring to my class._ "Is anybody hurt? Huh? Anybody?" _He asked the kids his attention immediately switching to them._ "Stacie's sick. She can't breath." _Tony answered, causing me to become even more worried as our rescuer started hobbling down the aisle.

_"What's wrong? What happened?" _He asked._ "When the bus stopped she was like this." _Tony answered and showed our rescuer how Stacie had been sitting.

He was so gently as he spoke calmly to Stacie to get her to show him her neck._ "Do you have an ice pack? We gotta keep this swelling down." _He told me._ "Lucas, the first aid kit is under the seat." _I told the young boy as calmly as I could not wanting the children to become any more frightened than they already were.

I could tell the guy was worried even though he tried not to let me and children see it. Stacie quit breathing right after he placed the ice pack on her neck. 'No' my mind rebelled against that thought 'She can't be gone.' Our hero seemed to be confused for the next couple of seconds and the children were in tears as was I.

After a couple of seconds he gathered himself and went into action mode asking if any one had pens. _"We have pencils." _Brave little Lucas offered._ "No. I need a tube something hollow, a straw." _Our rescuer said.

_ "I have a straw." _Julie offered. I could tell she was proud to be able to help. I just wish I could help too. All my brave kids ran to Julie when he told them to take their straws to Julie. He had Tony hold Stacie's shoulders while he cut a hole in her thought, he then stuck the makeshift tube he had made from the straws in to the hole he had cut. 'Give him strength and give us back Stacie.' I thought silently. Tense seconds later I let out a deep breath as he sat down in relief after Stacie started breathing again. I couldn't help but look at this handsome man, who had come to our aid and saved Stacie's life, with a sense of pride that I didn't fully understand.

_ "How'd you learn to do that?" _Came curious Lucas's voice._ "Military school." _Our hero answered._ "Were you a solider?" _Came the natural question from Lucas causing a breathtaking smile to cross our handsome rescuers face. I couldn't believe it when he answered_ "No. A screw up." '_No way is he a screw up after all he just did to help us.' I thought.

_ "Now I'm going to see what I can do to get us out of here." _He said to me. "Don't let Stacie get up. Talk to her, explain why it's better for to stay lying down." He gently ordered. "I will." I answered and he left the bus. When he got back on the bus he went and picked up Stacie and laid her down in the seat behind me. _"How is she?" _I asked already knowing that the answer wasn't good._ "We have to get her back."_ He responded then had Lucas and Tony help him move Dave to the back of the bus.

_ "Ms Lisinskie, are we going to have school tomorrow?" _Julie asked in an innocence that made me feel a little better._ "We'll figure it out honey." _I answered not sure of anything myself let alone if we were going to have school or not._ "I don't know."_ Julie told me.

Our hero started the bus causing the children to start chattering amongst themselves almost like nothing had happened to them. 'I wish I was that resilient.' I thought. Amongst all their chattering though I could hear Stacie's breathing becoming more and more labored._ "Hurry." _I told our rescuer.

I could tell he was on the verge of passing out a few minutes later when he asked me_ "Does this bus have a gas can?" _I shook my head no. 'What else can go wrong?' I thought._ "The bus. When it stops..."_ He trailed off. I took a moment to compose myself then I turned towards the kids. _ "Okay. Kids listen to me when the bus tops again were going to need you to walk back to town and get help okay."_ I said.

_ "I don't know where we are." _Lucas answered. _"You get to the stop sign turn left." _The rescuer answered. _"Which ways left?" _Lucas asked. 'Well that's easy enough to answer.' I thought. _ "Hold up your hands." _I said and when they did I said._ "Stick out your thumbs the one that makes and L is left."_ I showed them.

We finally got back to town and found everyone at the gas station. Our hero opened the door and in true hero fashion said _"Help them. Help em'." _Then he turned and locked eyes with me. _"What's your name?" _He asked causing me to realize that we'd never introduced ourselves. "_Heather_." I answered. "_Jake_." He told me.

"_It's nice to meet you Jake_." I answered feeling relieved as most of my kids got of the bus and most of them ran to their parents. "You_ too_." Jake answered. The paramedics then helped me off the bus and away from the handsome Jake who had saved me and the kids.


	2. Federal Response

Authors Note: Anything in italics is not mine, their lines from the show.

Disclaimer: Not mine if it was I'd be rich and have many happy fans. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland.

Time Frame: During the episode with the fires.

Heather's Thoughts Part 2

"I need to get the rest of the Halloween decorations out of my car now.' Heather thought as she hanged the last banner she had with her up, it read Trick-or-Treat. She stepped off the footstool and headed out of the room and was in the hall when she stopped at the sound of a phone ringing. 'That can't be what I think it is, the phones don't work anymore, they haven't worked since the blast.' She thought as she quickly walked into the office where she found her fellow teacher Jenna looking at the phone in disbelief.

Heather hit speakerphone so both she and Jenna could listen to who was calling. _"Hello, this is Assistanent Secretary Walsh from the Department of Homeland Security. Do not be alarmed. If you are safe stay where you are. Do not attempt to leave. We will be in contact again shortly, until then know that help is on the way." The voice on the line said then repeated the message._

"I'm going to try calling my cousin in Arkansas. I want to see if she's okay and if she has any information." Jenna said and dialed her cousin's number. "All I'm getting is a busy signal." Jenna muttered in frustration seconds later. "Everyone's probably trying to call their family and friends too." Heather gently reassured.

"Ms Lisinski." Julie's voice startled both Heather and Jenna. "Hey honey, what's up?" Heather asked. "We wanted to know if you wanna play at the library with us." Julie offered.

"Okay. Jenna let me know if you hear anymore." She told her friend. "I will." Jenna answered and Heather followed Julie out to the parking lot where the rest of her students were waiting. "Let's go guys." Heather said and led her students to the library.

Ten minutes later Heather was watching her students play happily. "_Boys."_ She warned gently when Lucas and Tony splashed her as they played in the fountain.

"_Wow, looks like business as usual." _The sound of Emily's voice alerted Heather to her presence._ "How'd you get your kids back so quick?" _Emily asked.

_"Always leave with recess." _Heather answered with a smile._ "Trying to get things back to normal?" _Emily asked.

_"Whatever that is." _Heather answered right before they heard a crackling. popping sound. Heather and Emily looked up to see sparks coming from the transformer on the building right before a live line fell and hit the ground. The kids started screaming and the two teachers started yelling _"Go! Go! Go!"_ as they pushed the kids away from the line.

Another live line fell caused Emily to pass out and Heather ran to her side. _"Emily, Emily, Emily."_ She said urgently then looked over to where most of her students were standing.

Another crackling noise had her looking up at the building again. _"Oh my God."_ She said. 'It's going to fall. I have to get Emily up and moved to safety.' She thought as she looked up at the last live line.

_"Emily, wake up."_ Her voice was urgent as she tried desperately to wake her friend. A shower of sparks caused Heather to transfer her attention to her students. 'I need to get them moved somewhere safer too.' She thought.

_"Um, everybody do you remember the emergency drills we did at school?" _She asked her students. The children all answered with _"Yes." "Okay go find your buddy and go sit behind the fence. One. Two. Three go!" _She said looking up at Tony and Lucas causing Tony to run toward the other students._ "Go!" _She added to get the students to go faster.

_"Is she going to wake up?" _Lucas asked still looking down at Emily._ "Yes." _Heather responded_. "With super powers?" _Lucas asked_. "Probably not. Now go. Go Lucas go." _She added as another shower of sparks fell

_"Come on Emily. Come on." _She urged her friend to wake up as she checked on her students with a quick look.

'Where are the firefighters?' She wondered. 'I hope they hurry up.' She thought.

Heather was grateful when the firefighters and April showed up and took over. She quickly counted her students, then recounted when she didn't get the right amount the first time. 'Wait one of them is missing. It's Ashlee, where is she?" Heather thought frantically.

"_Where's Ashlee?" _she asked silently hoping that one of her other student's would know where the girl was. _"She went to get Alice." _Lucas answered.

_"Alice?" _Heather asked in confusion then it dawned on her that he was talking about a book. _"'Alice in Wonderland' you mean inside?" _She shouted urgently hoping she was wrong. _"Ah ah." _Lucas answered yes causing Heather to run into the burning building in search of the little girl.

_Ashlee, Ashlee!" _Heather's voice was urgent as she called to the little girl running through the smoke filled building. Not getting an answer Heather turned and ran back to the end of the aisle

_Ashlee! Ashlee! Honey, its Ms. Lisinski." _Heather called searching frantically for the lost student as burning boards fell around her.

'She has to be terrified, I know I am." Heather thought as she rounded an aisle and found only fire. _"Ashlee! Ashlee!" _She called opening a door as she heard more sirens arrive.

_"Ashlee." _Heather called after opening the door then she coughed as she stepped into the smoke filled children's room. 'There's 'Alice in Wonderland'. She's got to be nearby.' Heather thought seeing the book on a chair.

Then she saw the terrified little girl hiding beneath a table. _"Hi Ashlee." _She said almost crying in relief at find the girl safe. _"Let's get out of here."_ She added holding out a hand for the child. _"Let's go, come on."_ She urged.

_"Is anyone here? Heather?" _She heard someone call. 'Well at least they know I'm in here.' She half thought with most of her attention still focused on coaxing Ashlee out from under the table.

_"Come on."_ She said to Ashlee as Eric Green entered the room. 'Figures it's a Green coming to save the day." She thought as he ordered _"Hey, come on, let's go."_ The he stepped out of the room again.

_"Better do what the angry firefighter says. Let's go." _She said finally convincing Ashlee out from under the table. _"Go this way. Let's go." _Eric yelled.

'Oh my God, what happened?' Heather thought clutching the book to her in alarm as Eric fell back into the room shutting the door quickly with his foot. She didn't feel any calmer when Eric quickly jumped up and looked around the room.

_"Um, Ashlee, were going to go out a different way."_ Heather said seeing flames at the window above the door and knowing now why Eric was back in the room. _"Yahow! Ow!"_ Heather yelped in pain after she attempted to open the other door and succeeded only in burning her hand.

_"Are you okay?" _Eric asked in concern. _"What wrong?"_ Ashlee's question came quickly on the heels of Eric's. _"Um, nothing honey, we just need to use the other door." _Heather answered not wanting Ashlee anymore scared than she already was.

_"No, no this one's blocked." _Eric said as he pointed to the door. 'Why is it when me and my kids, or kid in this case, are in danger a Green shows up to help? What do I have a beacon on me that says Help, Danger, Green Come Help?' Heather wondered in an attempt to block the pain in her hand.

_"Smoke!"_ Ashlee cried. _"We gotta stop it." _Eric said stating the obvious. _"Okay, okay can we use this?" _Heather asked after spotting a long stuffed snake and tossing it to Eric.

_"Yeah." _He answered catching it as Ashlee started coughing. _"Okay honey, I need you to get down and try not to breath the smoke okay? _Heather said gently moving the little girl back beneath the table.

_"It's all going to be okay Ashlee! It's going to be okay." _Heather added trying to convince both her student and herself. As Ashlee continued to cough Heather looked toward the door that she'd burned herself on and saw smoke coming inform beneath it.

_"Eric." _She said alerting him to the new problem. _"We need another snake." _She added.

'Why haven't they got us out yet?' She couldn't help but wonder as Eric headed for the door with a snake. Seconds later Eric moved Ashlee to the center of the room. _"I need you to crouch down here like a game of leap frog okay." _Eric told Ashlee. 'I can rip this apart and me and Eric can tie it around our mouths to block the smoke.' Heather thought as she pulled a tapestry off the wall.

Heather busied herself with ripping it apart as Eric poured water over a blanket that he'd put over Ashlee. She held out the two ripped pieces of tapestry which Eric quickly poured water on then he poured the rest of the water on the blanket. _This will protect and help you breath."_ Eric told the little girl.

_"Here breathe into this." _Heather said as she handed Eric a piece of tapestry. _"Were going to be okay."_ Eric tried to reassure Ashlee and Heather just as the sprinklers started to work. 'I don't know who got those on but I could kiss them.' Heather thought.

_"Hey, hey the pumps will do what they can. Let's get the hell out of here."_ He added and picked up Ashlee. _"Come on, let's go."_ Eric said as Heather made sure that Ashlee's head was covered before she hooking a finger through Eric's belt loop and following him out of the building.

'Were going to make it.' Heather thought. 'Were safe. I've never been so happy to be out of a building in my life.' Heather thought as she released Eric's belt loop and was lead away from the building by a paramedic. As the paramedic lead her to a truck she quickly checked to see who had Ashlee and was relived to see that it was April.

'Was that Stanley?' She wondered as a man ran by in a black shirt about ten minutes later calling _"April." _"Now what's wrong?" April asked voicing Heather's thoughts before leaving her sitting on the back of the truck alone feeling incredibly tired with a new aching hand to go along with her throbbing leg.

"You're going to be okay miss." A paramedic said as he walked up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "At least the waters working now so the firefighters can put out the other two fires. Sure hope that April and Eric don't lose their house." He added. "Me too." Heather said sincerely hoping that after what Eric and April had done for the town that they weren't reward with all that by losing their home.

'I think that was Jake.' She thought as a good looking' guy in a red tee-shirt ran by right after the paramedic had walked away. 'Yeah it was Jake; well he doesn't look any worse for the wear. That's good; I wonder where he's been and what he's been doing.'

'They've saved some of the books, that's great.' Heather thought happily once the fire was out and some firefighters came out carrying the books that weren't damaged. 'I need to check on Ashlee.' She stood up and walked over to where Ashlee was sitting on a stretcher.

The short walk seemed incredibly long and Heather was coughing by the time she reached Ashlee's side. _"Hey, how are you doing?" _She asked when she could speak again stoking the girl's hair.

_"I'm okay." _Ashlee answered. _"Minor smoke inhalation, but she's going to be okay."_ Eric said causing Heather to raise her green eyes to him. _"You saved her life."_ He added. 'That was sweet of him, but I didn't do it alone he helped. Better not say that he'd probably give me Jake's I'm no hero speech.' She thought.

_"Are the other fires still going?" _She asked as she stroked Ashlee's hair. _"The south sides under control."_ Eric answered.

_"The one near your house?" _She asked. _"I haven't heard. My wife..." _Eric stopped speaking and looked around for April.

_"Hey where's April?"_ He asked. Heather shook her head at him thinking 'I haven't seen her in a while' and causing Eric to take off. Heather smiled down at Ashlee. 'Boy am I glad to have those Green boys around. This town should be too.' She thought.

Five hours later Heather was home from the hospital and in her bedroom. 'I'm glad Ashlee's mom finally quit hugging me for saving Ashlee's life. I don't think I could have survived one more hug.' She thought as she gathered clothes to sleep in.

"What the? Was that an earth quake in Kansas?" Heather asked herself as her belongings shook and she made her way out of her home.

"If you're ours go and kick some ass. If you're not go back to wherever you came from." Heather said quietly as she watched two jets flying in the night sky.


	3. Long Live The Mayor

Disclaimer: Just like the last time your read this it's not mine.

Author Notes: You know the drill

Time Fame: Set during the episode where Jake and Heather finally kiss.

Heather's Thoughts Part 3

'I need to find out more about Jake. I'll talk to Emily; she's known him along time.' Heather thought as she left her house and walked over to Main Street "maybe if I find out more about him I won't feel so attracted to him.

"Hey Heather." Emily said as she moved a pumpkin. "Hi. Hey you need help?" Heather asked in reply. "Sure do." Emily answered.

"So this Halloween's sure going to be different for the kids." Heather said. "It sure will be, but at least they get to have one." Emily replied. "Yeah, it's good to see my kids so excited about going Trick-or-Treating." Heather agreed.

"So did you and Jake go Trick-or-Treating with Jake when you guys were little?" She asked her friend and fellow teacher ten minutes and at least five questions later.

_"Jake and I had Halloween down to a science. I was always the bag lady, so I could stuff all of his costumes into my bag. I think we hit the Steven's house like seven times one year. He did always share his haul with me though." _Emily reminisced.

_"Oh just like a little Bonnie and Clyde. It's so adorable." _Heather said picturing a little Emily and Jake going trick-or-treating. Then she realized that she maybe making Emily uncomfortable.

_ "Is it inappropriate that I keep asking questions about him?" _She asked her friend. _"Why would it be inappropriate?" _Emily asked in return.

_"Do you have a thing for Jake?" _She asked a second later and the look on Heather's face answered her question. _"No." _Heather answered causing Emily to tilt her head and give her the same look that she gave Jake or her students when she wanted the true answer.

_"Okay it's a maybe. Yes, just a little bit." _Came Heather's flustered answer. _ "A little." _Emily said in reply.

_"I'm sorry this is really weird."_ Heather said in embarrassment._ "It's not weird. It was a long time ago, just be careful. Okay?"_ Emily explained in a gentle warning.

_"Why?"_ Heather asked in response._ "There's a lot of things about Jake that you don't know okay."_ Emily replied.

Both girls turned toward the sound of a car coming up the road. _"Is that Jake's car?" _Emily asked._ "Oh my God." _She said a second later when the driver got out of the car._ "What?"_ Heather asked, her friends tone alerting her to the fact that something was wrong.

_"What is it?" _Heather asked becoming more concerned by the fact that Emily didn't answer and that she seemed to be very jittery._ "It's along story. I need to talk to Jake."_ Emily replied and left.

'What's going on?' Heather wondered seeing people running to the police station. "Gracie? What's going on?" Heather asked. "Grey Anderson's back." Gracie answered and proceeded to tell her what she'd heard. 'Oh my God. I can't believe it, even D.C.'s gone. At least the people in New York are okay.' Heather thought.

"Thanks for the information Gracie. I need to go get ready for the Trick-or-Treaters." Heather said. "No problem." Gracie said and the two went in different directions.

Heather was doing up her breakfast dishes when she heard a knock on the door a couple of hours later. "Emily." Heather said opening the door and catching sight of her friend and fellow teacher. "I'm ready to talk." Emily said.

"Come on in." Heather said as she led Emily into the living room. "The man who drove Jake's car into town is my father." Emily explained as they sat down on the couch. "Your father?" Heather asked in surprise.

"Yes and he's not a good guy. He's part of the reason that Jake left town. Jake was a wild teenager and looking for adventure and away out of Eric's and their dad's shadow. My dad gave him that way by letting him join his gang. My father's the reason my brother's dead. He wanted Chris and Jake to rob some people; Jake wouldn't do it so Chris went alone and got shot." Emily explained and started to cry.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry." Heather said holding her friend as she cried. "Jake could get hurt or end up dead dealing with my dad." Emily said in between sobs.

The next day Heather was back in town and heard a familiar voice calling her name the voice caused her to turn around. "Hey Jake." She said after catching her breath after seeing him coming toward her. "What's up?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a car." He replied. "I'm going to go see if I can work out a deal with Jonah to help the town and keep the violence down to minumeJake explained as they walked. 'I have dad's old truck and he can use it.' She thought. "Come on." She said as they headed down the street. "

"I can get you a car." She explained as they headed for the gas station. "It's in here." She said five minutes later as she opened the gas station door to show him the old truck.

_"You said you could get me a car." _Jake said after opening the hood._ "This thing going to die on me half way there?" _He asked after shutting the hood and opening the driver's door.

_"Charlotte. Not a chance, she's sturdy."_ Heather replied as Jake got in and shut the door_ "So. Um. Be careful." _She told him. _"I'm only going ten miles." _Jake said trying to reassure her._ "I meant with him." _She said causing Jake to look up at her.

_"I talked to Emily." _She explained. _ "Yeah, what'd she tell you?" _Jake asked looking away as he started the truck, causing Heather to tilt her head so she could see him._ "Enough." _She responded causing Jake to blow out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he left.

'Keep him safe and bring him back.' She thought as she watched him leave. 'I better go keep an eye on the kids for awhile. That'll keep my mind off what he might be driving into.' Heather thought as she walked to where she knew most of her kids would be.

Heather spent a couple of hours with the kids and was back home fixing dinner when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called. "Jake." Came the reply that had her picking up the pace on the way to the door.

"Come in Jake." She said curious as to what he was doing at her house. "What's wrong?" She asked after he stepped into the house and she got a better look at him.

"I need the truck again. I gotta go to Rogue River for medicine. Dad's getting a lot worse. It's bad he need's medicine and we don't have it, but Rogue River does." Jake responded. "Let's go." Heather said as they headed for the garage once again. "Can't you find another vehicle or do you just like using mine?" She asked haft serious and half wanting to make him smile. "No I can't." Jake said honestly and then to make her smile he added. "Maybe I just like stealing your old truck."

_"I don't think this is such a good idea." _Heather said as she watched him put the gas can in the back of the truck five minutes later._ "There's no choice." _Jake answered.

_"Well at least let me do some work on the car." _She offered._ "There's no time. I have to go now. What? Wait you said it was sturdy." _Jake said looking up in alarm.

_"Well sturdy yeah, but what if you need to out run something?"_ Heather asked._ "Why how fast will it go?"_ Jake asked in return.

_"I don't know. Thirty maybe forty miles an hour. Best case downhill and not for very long. See this is what I'm saying, maybe you should go by horseback." _She answered and offered another means of transportation for him to use.

_"No a horse is slower than that."_ Jake answered._ "A horse is less likely to explode." _She tried to reason with him.

_"I'll take my chances." _Jake stated and showed her his gun as he went to the driver's door. 'Oh my God. I gotta give him some tips that might keep him alive.' Heather thought.

_"Okay well then at least open her up easy. Make sure that you have enough car left in case you need to ask for a lot in a hurry and remember the gas tank on this thing is on the left side. So if some one decides to shoot at you make sure it's not on that side."_ She finished running down a list of things that might keep him safe for him.

_"Anything else?" _Jake asked patiently. 'Okay, I'm not going to let him go without doing this. I don't want to regret not doing this someday.' Heather thought, gathered her courage and grabbed his head in her hands as she pressed her lips to his. She slipped her hands around his neck when she felt him kiss her back. Heather felt chills run through her as she felt one of his hands slipped down to her waist as his other hand moved to her shoulders pressing her closer to him.

They pulled apart still holding on to each other._ "Come back in one piece."_ She said._ "I will. I promise." _Jake answered and they nodded at each other.

_"I thought you were gonna go." _ She said her hand still on his chest. _"I'm waiting for Eric." _He told her.

_"Oh, um, watch out for giant radiating heads out there." _She joked causing him to smile._ "Always do."_ He answered._ "Okay."_ She said as she walked away. 'I don't regret that and I definitely won't forget it.' Heather thought as she walked away feeling his eyes on her.

Author's Note: I will add more of these if you would like. They will of course be in a jumbled order not by episode, because I missed taping some of them and haven't got around to watching some of them again. Let me know if you want more of Heather' thoughts.


	4. Rogue River

Show: Jericho

Time Frame: The night that Eric and Jake get home from Rogue River.

Pairing: Jake and Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own Jericho or the song Dream On by the Oak Ridge Boys.

Status: Complete

Authors Note: Ever noticed that Heather never seems to worry anyone on the outside, well I think she might be bottling it up inside. What if she decided to cry for someone she cares about on the outside at the same time Jake decides to take a walk.

If you can find my nod to the Lost I'll give you three cookies.

Also spoken lines will be" " , thoughts will be ' ' and lyrics will be **bold**.

Dream On

Jake kept watch for a couple of hours after his family had fallen asleep and was beginning to feel sleepy himself. 'I better check on the town. It'll keep me awake and alert me to any problems that aren't near our house at the same time.' He thought getting of the couch and grabbed the gun before opening the door and heading out on a walk around the town.

Jake didn't really think about where he was walking to and was surprised to see that his feet had led him to Heather's road. 'Well since I'm here I'll just check her house real quick before continuing on my rounds.' Jake thought as he walked down three houses to where Heather's small house stood. 'Just to make sure she got home okay.' He reassured himself firmly.

Jake walked up to the door and stopped when he heard the sound of someone crying. Jake was already knocking before he was aware that he had even moved his hand. 'Well I've done knocked I can't leave now, might as well see what's wrong.' Jake thought as the door opened and Heather appeared in the doorway wearing a United States Marines tee-shirt that was far too big for her, but made the perfect shirt to sleep in. "Jake? What's wrong? Does your dad need more ice? Is he okay?" Heather asked quickly as she moved the back of her hand along her cheek to wipe away her tears. 'I hope he doesn't realize that I was crying.' Heather thought already knowing that the thought was in vain.

"Dad's doing as well as can be expected, thanks to you. The doctor, April and Mom are with him. I'm not so sure if you're okay though. I was on a walk and decided to see if you'd made it home okay and I heard you crying. What's the matter?" Jake asked gently.

"Nothing." Heather answered quickly, too quickly. "Heather?" Jake said in a firmer voice determined to find out what was bothering her and not completely sure why it mattered to him.

I think Tommy's dead." She said told him her voice breaking as she spoke. Jake quickly wrapped his arms around Heather and led her over to the couch. As he sat down next to her he asked in a confused voice "Who's Tommy baby?"

"My brother. I'm sorry, I'm soaking you jacket and shirt." Heather said trying to hold back her tears and be brave. "It's okay; I would like to take my jacket off though." Jake said pulling away from Heather long enough to remove his jacket.

"What made you think of your brother? Did you get some information about him when I was gone?" Jake asked.

"No, but I've been so busy since the bombs were dropped that I haven't let myself think about him. About what could have happened to him. Then you go out on a mission today that he would have gone on if he was here and until you came home safe today and I saw how happy your family was to have you and Eric back I wouldn't let myself think of the fact that I'm probably all alone in the world now." Heather tried to explain her tears making her eyes shine brightly in the candlelight.

"You don't have any family alive outside of your brother?" Jake asked his arms wrapped tight around her. "My mom died when I was little and my dad died a few years ago. My mom was an only child and my all my grandparents died before I was born. My Uncle Mick moved to Australia before I was born and he died last year. My cousin Claire spent all her life there but was coming to the States a couple of months ago to have her baby. The plane she was on dissapeared." Heather explained and began crying again at the thought of all the family she had lost.

Jake let Heather cry for awhile as he tried to ignore the effect that having her in his arms was having on him. "Where was he at?" Jake asked. "What?" Heather asked startled by the sudden question.

"Tommy. Where was he?" Jake asked. "On base at Fort Knox's in Kentucky. He's a Marine." She explained in a proud voice as she pulled out of Jake's arms and moved away from him in an attempt to show Jake that she was fine.

"He should be fine then. As far as we know nothing in Kentucky was hit and if he's a Marine he's able to take care of himself. Marines are hard to kill after all." Jake said happy to see that his words had caused her to stop crying, however he didn't like the sadness that lingered in her eyes.

"What would Tommy do if he was here and you were sad?" He asked. "He'd hold me and tell me everything would be okay." Heather answered quietly. "Why?" She asked.

Jake slipped his arm around Heather's shoulder and pulled her back close to his side. **"Lay your head down on my shoulder."** Jake sang quietly. "What?" Heather asked already doing as he said. "It's a song my dad sings to my mom when she's sad." Jake explained as Heather relaxed against him.

"Would you like me to sing it to you? It always makes my mom feel better." He added trying not get his hopes up. "Yeah, that'd be nice, no one has sung to me since my mom did before she died." Heather's voice was sleepy as she snuggled closer to him. "How's the song go?" She asked causing Jake to smile as he began to sing.

**"Lay your head down on my shoulder. I won't let the night get colder." **Jake sang as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch with his free hand and laying it over Heather.

**"I'll protect you, I'll be keepin' trouble far from where your sleepin'." **During this verse he realized that he'd left the gun on her front porch. 'I'll get it when she goes to sleep. I'm not leaving her right now. Having her curled up against me feels to right to leave right now.' He thought.

**"Until you wake in the mornin', you've got the world to yourself. Dream on. Dream about the world we're gonna live in one fine day." **'I'll do what I can to bring normal life back to you.' Jake vowed silently losing his smile at what had been taken from his hometown and America.

"**Dream on, spend the night in heaven, I'll be here to light your way. Someday tomorrow we'll smile, but little girl in the meanwhile, dream on." **Jake looked down at Heather and smiled at the sight of her, with her head resting on his shoulder and her mouth curved in a sleepy smile.

**"You're a princess chains around you, I'm a hero who just found you." **'The princess part is defiantly true and I seem to end up being a hero for you, even if I'm not really a hero to anyone else.' Jake thought.

**"'Til a brand new day must wake you, let imagination take you. Go where the music is playing, I'll be along in awhile." **Jake finished the song quietly with a now sleeping Heather wrapped securely in his arms. After Jake was sure that Heather wasn't going to wake up, he got up, opened the door and grabbed the gun Paden had given him. Jake walked back over to the couch and propped the gun against it as he sat down, wrapping an arm around Heather and fell asleep a short time later with his head resting against hers.

The End


End file.
